Comme Shakespeare
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: Comment annonce-t-on à ses proches que l'on va mourir ? Comment surmonter cette épreuve quand on porte la vie en soi ? Sur un air de famille et d'amitié, la réalité a l'amer goût de l'injustice...


Comme Shakespeare

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Mrs Weasley, croyez-le bien.

Oh elle le croyait, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Son regard parlait pour lui de toute manière. Dans les yeux bleus entourés de rides et de cernes, Hermione lisait une compréhension et une tristesse qui la touchait sincèrement. Elle savait qu'il avait tout essayé et elle savait que c'était irrémédiable. Quelle idée horrible, quelle réalité sinistre.

-Combien de temps ?, demanda tout de même Hermione la voix serrée.

-C'est difficile à dire, lui répondit son médicomage. Trois mois, peut être quatre.

Mourir à 26 ans, alors qu'elle avait tant de choses à faire. Et pire encore, voir la mort arriver sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elle avait tellement de projets, elle s'était faite tellement de promesses. Et tout s'écroulait. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à ses proches ? Merlin qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir les signes, elle avait été orgueilleuse. Elle avait voulu s'investir dans ses études de toutes ses forces avant de s'inquiéter du reste. Puis elle avait enchaîné sur sa réussite professionnelle. Elle avait fini par sa vie sentimentale. Désormais, elle avait la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé, mais maintenant, il était trop tard. Sa maladie la rongeait de manière irrémédiable. Ses poumons et son coeur étaient touchés, affaiblis, amochés.

Elle qui aimait tellement la vie, qui s'était tellement battue, elle qui allait laisser tellement de personnes derrière elle. Dont son mari et un bébé, leur petit garçon qui allait bientôt naître.

La main du docteur Archer lui serra l'épaule. Lui faisant un petit sourire compatissant, le médicomage lui tendit un cookies. Retenant de peu un hoquet de pleurs, Hermione prit le gâteau dans ses mains et murmura un remerciement. C'était un petit truc à eux, les cookies. La jeune Mrs Weasley avait une envie folle de cookies depuis qu'elle était enceinte et le médicomage lui en offrait toujours un depuis qu'il l'avait vu lorgner sur son bocal. D'une main tremblante, Hermione caressa son ventre rond. Grâce à Merlin elle était à quelques jours du terme. Mais c'était tout aussi difficile de savoir qu'elle allait laisser son enfant sans mère. Elle savait qu'il serait aimé, c'était son petit garçon. Harry et Ron se battaient depuis des mois pour savoir lequel d'eux serait parrain. L'argument d'Harry était que Ron était déjà l'oncle, qu'il ne pouvait pas tout être. Dans ces situations-là, l'absence d'Arthur était moins dure à supporter. Molly couvrait sa belle fille du regard et lui souriait tendrement. Fred faisait alors un clin d'oeil à Georges, persuadé que l'un d'eux serait parrain car « peut pas y avoir de parrain plus cool que nous ! ». Dans son coin, Bill embrassait la joue de sa femme et surveillait ses deux enfants du coin de l'oeil. Et puis il y avait Charlie, qui la bouffait des yeux. Il finissait toujours par se lever et se rapprocher d'elle. Avec amour, il posait la main sur le ventre de sa femme et embrassait sa joue. C'était le plus que Charlie pouvait faire en public, il n'était pas un grand démonstratif. Il ne lui avait dit que deux fois qu'il l'aimait, le jour de leur mariage et le jour où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Mais il lui avait prouvé de milles et une manières, les mots ne comptaient pas pour eux.

La vie était injuste.

-Pouvez-vous me confirmer une dernière fois que mon enfant n'aura aucune séquelle ?

-Je vous le jure. Sur ce sujet, vous pouvez être tranquille.

-C'est bien, murmura Hermione.

Elle décida de quitter rapidement le médicomage, son cookies à la main. Comment allait-elle annoncer ça à Charlie ? Devait-elle le faire avant la naissance de leur fils, ou après ?

Elle rentra chez eux comme un automate et s'écroula sur leur lit à peine arrivée. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, agrippant doucement la peau de son ventre. Son garçon donna joyeusement un petit coup de pied et les larmes d'Hermione coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, je t'aime tellement. Merlin que je suis désolée. Je t'aime…

Ils n'auraient que quelques petits mois, elle n'aurait même pas le temps de le voir grandir. Plus que jamais, chaque seconde comptait.

-HW-

Il y avait ce truc dans l'air. Quelque chose d'indescriptible et de discret, mais quelque chose quand même. Charlie le sentait de plus en plus et la force de ce sentiment ne cessait de croître. Il y avait un problème, un truc clochait. Mais ce n'était pas le bébé, ça il en était persuadé. Il avait accompagné Hermione à tous les examens, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus, et tout allait bien. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait une certaine tristesse chez sa femme ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si faible et lasse ? Certes, le fait de ne plus travailler devait lui manquer mais ce n'était que l'affaire de quelques mois. Elle lui avait même annoncé qu'elle prolongeait son arrêt maternité pour mieux profiter de leur fils. Alors quoi ? Charlie était inquiet. Si inquiet qu'il avait fini par interroger Harry. Le Survivant pressentait aussi quelque chose mais Hermione ne s'était pas confiée. Il avait promis à son beau-frère de cuisiner la petite brunette et d'essayer de la convaincre de tout lui dire, à lui aussi. Mais rien ne lui était revenu, Harry travaillait beaucoup et il n'avait pas pu avoir un moment seul avec Hermione. Alors Charlie leur avait organisé une petite soirée, prétextant une soirée « Frères et sœur Weasley réunis, sans femme ni loi ». Ginny avait tiré la langue et Fred lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux. Mais là, assis avec sa famille, Charlie se rongeait les sangs. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? Était-ce la famille d'Hermione ? Le manque de ses parents lui pesait-il plus qu'avant avec l'arrivée de leur bébé ? Était-ce simplement ses hormones ? Pourtant, Hermione ne lui faisait pas vivre une grossesse compliquée…

-Harry ?

La voix étonnée de Ron fit tout de suite lever la tête de Charlie. Immédiatement, il croisa le regard vert du Survivant et sut que c'était grave, vraiment grave.

-Mais, chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Ginny avec inquiétude.

Harry ne détourna pas les yeux de Charlie, il ignora même tous les autres Weasley. Réagissant par instinct, Charlie se leva, manquant de tomber, et courut jusqu'à la cheminée. La voix étranglée, il prononça leur adresse et disparut dans les flammes.

Hermione était là, tapie à même le sol et elle pleurait, sans bruit. Les larmes silencieuses d'Hermione étaient les plus graves, aussi, Charlie se précipita vers sa femme et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant doucement. Hermione s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, de toute sa force.

-Je suis... dé-dé-solée, murmura-t-elle de sa voix coupée. Je suis… tel-lement… désolée.

-Chuuuut mon amour, calme-toi, essaya de tempérer Charlie alors qu'il mourrait de peur un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Mais Hermione continua de pleurer sans qu'il ne puisse réussir à la calmer. Ils seraient sûrement rester là des heures si une humidité étrange ne leur avait fait pas comprendre qu'Hermione perdait les eaux.

Toute la faiblesse de la jeune femme disparut en quelques minutes. Seul leur fils comptait. Préparé depuis des mois, Charlie se précipita dans leur chambre, agrippa le petit sac en perles de sa femme et la rejoint pour l'amener jusqu'à Ste Mangouste.

-HW-

Harry n'avait rien dit aux Weasley. Pas même à Ginny, et ce, malgré son insistance. C'était un truc entre Charlie et Hermione, c'était à eux d'en parler et il fallait que tous respecte ça. Le visage inquiet, Bill avait demandé de sa voix bourrue « Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? » et Harry c'était refermé comme une huître, répétant qu'il ne dirait rien.

Comment cela pouvait-il être pire ? Le Survivant s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, avait établi des scénarios avec ce qui lui avait alors semblé être le « pire ». Il s'était tenu prêt à ne pas juger Hermione et la soutenir, même si cela voulait dire être « contre » les Weasley. Mais la mort, ça, il n'y était pas préparé. Innocemment, il avait pensé avoir le temps. Pour lui, il avait enterré trop de personnes pour que la mort vienne re-frapper. Et comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'Hermione serait la prochaine ? Du haut de ses 26 ans, la jeune femme rayonnait. Harry se rappelait encore quand la jeune femme était venue un soir chez Ginny et lui. Elle rougissait et bafouillait. La jeune Mrs Potter avait laissé les deux amis dans l'intimité, comprenant qu'elle était de trop pour le moment et qu'elle saurait en temps voulu. Harry n'avait pas compris la gêne d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne prononce un prénom. Elle avait dit « Charlie », juste comme ça. Et sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris. Il s'était retourné et lui avait dit « Quoi, Charlie ? ». Elle lui avait sourit et avait simplement dit « Je l'aime ».

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que presque deux années s'étaient écoulées, il avait tenu le bras d'Hermione. Elle était belle à crever dans sa robe blanche. Elle rayonnait littéralement. Elle lui avait dit « J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir avancer correctement. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent Harry ». Et il lui avait répondu qu'il la rattraperait toujours.

Les deux années qui suivirent furent encore plus belles. Harry était témoin de l'amour entre sa meilleure amie et son beau-frère. Ils étaient beaux, heureux et amoureux. Et ils allaient être parents.

Alors non, Harry ne pouvait pas accepter la mort d'Hermione. C'était trop injuste. Pas elle. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt.

L'ambiance de la soirée était retombée et finalement, chacun était rentré chez lui. Harry avait serré Ginny avec force dans ses bras.

-Ça va s'arranger, avait chuchoté la rouquine sans savoir et Harry avait cru qu'il allait craquer.

-Non, avait-il dit la voix rauque.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications. Le patronus de Charlie était arrivé pour prévenir qu'ils étaient à Ste Mangouste. Pleine d'innocence, Ginny avait cru un instant que c'était cela que son mari lui cachait mais la mine pâle d'Harry la détrompa.

Tous les Weasley furent rapidement réunis dans la clinique, sous le mécontentement du corps médical qui clamait au trop grand nombre. Si l'ambiance fut euphorique les premières minutes, le silence d'Harry calma tout le monde. Ron agrippa alors son meilleur ami et le colla contre un mur. Ignorant sa famille et surtout sa sœur qui le fustigeait, le rouquin plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux verts d'Harry Potter.

-Maintenant Harry, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry craqua et se mit à pleurer.

-HW-

L'attente fut un calvaire. Harry s'était plongé dans un mutisme. Personne n'avait osé trop le brusquer. Harry Potter n'avait plus pleuré depuis la Guerre et Ginny protégeait son mari. Elle était assise à côté de lui, lui tenait la main et fusillant son frère du regard. Ron non plus ne disait plus rien. Il s'était assis dans un coin, à même le sol et attendait, le regard fixé sur la pendule.

Soudain une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Charlie. Tout le monde se leva à l'exception de Ron. Même Harry sembla sortir de sa tristesse. Mais Charlie était seul et avait les yeux brillant.

-Ne me dis pas que…, commença Molly les yeux écarquillés et la voix au bord des larmes.

Le rouquin regarda sa mère et secoua la tête.

-Le bébé va bien.

Ron se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Hermione ?, demanda-t-il la voix chargée de fureur.

Charlie avala sa salive. Hermione lui avait supplié de l'annoncer à sa place. « C'est égoïste, je sais. Mais je ne supporterais pas leur tristesse. S'il te plaît, Charlie... ». Il n'avait jamais rien plus lui refuser. Maintenant encore moins qu'avant.

-Elle est fatiguée.

Ron frappa son poing dans le mur.

-Putain, jura-t-il, tu m'as fait peur !

Les jumeaux approuvèrent silencieusement et même Bill sembla au bord d'approuver. Molly s'approcha un peu de son fils, sentant que ce n'était pas terminé.

-Mais alors, Charlie, chéri… ?

-Hermione est malade.

Le regard de Charlie croisa celui d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer plus de mots. C'était admettre une réalité qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Alors Harry vint à son secours, ignorant les exclamations de la famille.

-C'est une maladie orpheline… Il ne lui reste que quelques mois.

Et Ron frappa une nouvelle fois dans le mur.

-HW-

Il était beau. Beau comme le soleil. Il avait de bonnes petites joues, des lèvres en forme de coeur, de grands yeux qui semblaient déjà curieux de tout et un très léger duvet brun. Ce serait le premier Weasley à ne pas être roux. Hermione caressa la joue de son fils avec amour et tendresse. Il était beau. Beau comme un diamant. Pour lui, Hermione aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. Il tenait son indexe dans sa toute petite main et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Elle non plus, ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Elle avait tout avouer à Charlie avant qu'ils ne transplanent. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher le moment mais elle lui avait trop longtemps caché. Elle savait que l'accouchement serait dur et que son coeur la ferait souffrir. Charlie avait été parfait, comme toujours. Il n'y avait pas eu de cris ou de reproches. Il l'avait juste serré dans ses bras et avait transplané. Elle avait cru entendre un sanglot mais elle n'avait rien voulu dire.

Il s'était à peine absenté, juste pour envoyer un patronus à leur famille et amis. Puis il avait été un soutien sans faille.

Quand leur fils avait poussé son premier cri, la maladie avait été oubliée. Ils s'étaient regardés, embrassés et ils avaient pris délicatement leur enfant dans leur bras. Ils étaient une famille désormais. Ils étaient restés un instant dans leur bulle, heureux. Puis un médicomage avait demandé s'ils ne voulaient pas prévenir leur famille. Charlie s'était levé et elle lui avait demandé de tout dire. Tremblante, elle lui avait tendu le nourrisson pour qu'il le présente à sa place mais il avait secoué la tête.

-Reste avec lui.

Et sous cette simple phrase, Hermione savait que son mari la protégeait, ne la laissa pas seule. Alors elle bouffait son fils des yeux. Il était beau. Elle n'avait que cette pensée en tête. Comment un être humain pouvait-il être aussi Beau ? Elle n'avait jamais trouvé les bébés particulièrement attirants mais là, les mots lui manquaient, l'amour la submergeait.

-Hermione ?, demanda une voix en la faisant sursauter.

Relevant les yeux, Hermione croisa le regard d'Harry et tendit le bras dans sa direction. Le Survivant serra sa main sans quitter le nouveau-né des yeux.

-Il est magnifique, dit Harry la voix chargée d'émotions. Comment vous allez l'appeler ?

-Nous n'étions pas d'accord, s'amusa brièvement Hermione. Nous allons lui donner un prénom tiré de l'une des pièces de William Shakespeare, comme pour moi. Et puis tu sais, un personnage de Shakespeare s'appelle Charles, alors j'ai trouvé ça drôle. Je voulais l'appeler Arthur, en hommage… Mais Charlie trouve que c'est trop… Tu sais, morbide… Alors entre Aaron, Lysandre et Robin(1) nos coeurs balancent.

Harry sourit tendrement à sa meilleure amie, lui caressant doucement la main puis regarda le nouveau Weasley qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa mère.

-Aaron ?, appela Harry avec tendresse.

Mais l'enfant ne fut pas le moins du monde intéressé par Harry et continua de regarder sa mère.

-Robin ?, demanda alors Charlie qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Immédiatement, l'enfant releva la tête et dirigea son regard vers son père. Hermione rit doucement.

-Tu triches, c'est une autre voix qu'il l'a appelé !

-Peut-être, dit Charlie en se rapprochant, mais c'est ce prénom-là qui l'a fait réagir.

Charlie embrassa le front de son fils, puis celui de sa femme.

-Bienvenue Robin Weasley, dit Harry sans perdre son sourire.

-Robin Henry(2) William(3) Weasley, rectifia Hermione en regardant son fils avec tout l'amour d'une mère.

À les voir ainsi, personne n'aurait pu se douter du drame qui se préparait à l'horizon. Hermione prit le petit garçon et le tendit à Harry. Charlie et Hermione se souriaient, main dans la main. L'émotion monta dans la gorge d'Harry. Ils devaient désormais profiter de chaque seconde. Et Harry ne savait pas encore comment il ferait, quand Robin serait plus grand, pour lui raconter à quel point sa mère était une femme exceptionnelle et à quel point il l'aimait.

(1) dans mon idée, le prénom « Robin » se prononce à l'anglaise

(2) c'est un autre prénom donné dans les pièces de Shakespeare. Celui-ci est la version française de « Harry ».

(3) personnage de Shakespeare et également son prénom. De plus, comme vous le savez sûrement, William est le vrai prénom de Bill. D'une certaine manière (oui, c'est tiré par les cheveux) l'enfant de Hermione et Charlie porte à la fois un hommage à Harry, à Shakespeare, à Bill et bien sûr à ses parents. Si on cherche plus loin encore, RObin comme le début de ROnald.

 _J'ai envie d'arrêter là. J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas la fin trop brusque (éventuellement, si l'OS a autant de succès que A découvert et que j'en ai l'envie, je ferais peut-être un second chapitre). Pour moi tout est dit. La mort d'Hermione est inéluctable et je me vois mal écrire toute la décente aux enfers. Donc éventuellement une suite avec la vie de Robin, des petites bulles d'une enfance sans mère. Ou peut-être quelques passages pour la petite famille avant le décès (et peut-être faire le décès). Tout ça est à voir._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
